


Call me Daddy

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 1 (TaeIl Edition) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Lo único que Ten desea es que TaeIl ceda ante su voluntad.





	Call me Daddy

            Un bufido se escapó de los labios de TaeIl, como si de un gato ofuscado se tratara, y Ten no pudo evitar sonreír porque el chico que tenía ante él estaba totalmente frustrado y todo era debido a él, así que se sentía bastante orgulloso por ello. Los ojos de TaeIl hervían de deseo y de furia contenida y a Ten le gustaba mucho aquella mirada, le encantaba demasiado, por eso adoraba hacer todo lo posible para que el mayor le dedicara aquella mirada… y en aquella ocasión lo había conseguido mucho antes de lo que se había imaginado en un primer momento.

 

            Aquella vez, Ten había hecho que TaeIl se desnudara y después lo había atado usando una técnica de _bondage_ japonesa que había visto en algunos vídeos porno, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil y a su merced, pero sin hacerle ningún daño con sus ataduras. Después de ello, se había dedicado a tentarlo. Las manos de Ten habían recorrido el cuerpo de TaeIl, tocándolo delicadamente, rozando su piel como si sus dedos fueran las alas de una mariposa. El mayor suspiraba ante aquel contacto, siempre sensible a él, rodeado de las manos de Ten, haciendo que éste se sintiera totalmente orgulloso de sí mismo y de los frutos que habían dado todo aquel tiempo que había pasado TaeIl bajo su voluntad.

 

            Después de un rato, Ten había decidido dejar de jugar con la piel de TaeIl para pasar a algo mucho más excitante y, sus labios habían reemplazado a sus manos sobre el cuerpo del mayor, provocando escalofríos a TaeIl, haciendo que el vello de su cuerpo se erizara con el contacto. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios debido a aquellas reacciones y decidió llevar su juego un poco más lejos, acercando su boca a la sensible entrepierna del mayor, donde su miembro de encontraba levemente endurecido a pesar de que Ten ni siquiera se había acercado allí antes. Por ese motivo, todavía tenía una sonrisa en sus labios cuando dejó el primer beso en la punta del miembro del mayor.

 

            Un sonoro gemido escapó de los labios de TaeIl,  un gemido que fue música para los oídos de Ten y que lo hizo emplearse a fondo inmediatamente en besar, morder, lamer y succionar el miembro del mayor, tratando de que aquel magistral sonido volviera a salir de sus labios, algo que consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo.

 

            Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había tocado a TaeIl, las anteriores veces lo único que había hecho había sido dejar que éste lo mirara mientras Ten se divertía solo o con otras personas, sin darle opción a que lo tocara o a que se masturbara mientras lo veía todo, por eso, su cuerpo estaba tan sensible y, por eso, Ten decidió que podía seguir jugando un poco más con él. Así que, después de colmar de atenciones su miembro, cuando notó cómo la parte inferior de TaeIl comenzaba a tensionarse, sintiendo el orgasmo cada vez más cerca, se alejó de él, obteniendo aquel bufido y aquella mirada de deseo y furia del mayor, aquella mirada que adoraba.

 

            Sin embargo, aunque su mirada expresaba el inmenso odio que sentía por Ten por dejarlo de aquella manera, a punto de estallar en el clímax más exquisito pero sin poder hacerlo; TaeIl no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era la palabra que tenía que decir para que Ten lo desatara de sus ataduras y lo dejase introducirse en su cuerpo.

 

            — _Call me daddy_ —murmuró Ten, en inglés—. Si lo haces sabes que disfrutarás mucho más que en estos momentos.

 

            TaeIl lo observó durante unos segundos más, pero después desvió su mirada hacia una de las paredes de la habitación en la que se encontraban, sin estar dispuesto a decir aquella palabra. Desde el principio había sido así. Desde el principio, TaeIl se había negado a llamarlo de aquella forma porque él era mayor que Ten y porque, aunque éste fuera su dueño, aun no se había doblegado del todo. No obstante, Ten sabía perfectamente qué era lo que hacía que TaeIl se doblegara a su voluntad, qué era lo que más le gustaba ver y lo que más lo encendía.

 

            Por eso, Ten se sentó sobre el gran colchón de la cama en la que estaban jugando y se abrió de piernas, dejándole a TaeIl una vista maravillosa de su entrepierna. Su miembro no había sido atendido en ningún momento, por lo que Ten comenzó a masturbarse, tocándose lentamente y dejando escapar gemidos débiles que llenaron toda la habitación y que hicieron que la atención del mayor volviera hacia su persona y que no pudiera apartar su mirada de cómo Ten jugaba con su miembro, con sus testículos y, cómo poco a poco, comenzaba a introducirse dedos, uno a uno, tratando de llegar profundo pero sin conseguirlo del todo, sin parar de mirar a TaeIl, sin parar de gemir, sin parar de tentarlo para que lo llamara tal y como él quería.

 

            — _Call me daddy_ —volvió a decir y esta vez TaeIl no desvió su mirada de él—. Hazlo y dejaré que entres en mí —gimió.

 

            Y esa vez, consiguió que TaeIl por fin se rindiera a su voluntad.

 

            — _Daddy_ —murmuró el mayor, en un jadeo ahogado que dejaba claro que no lo había dicho por voluntad, sino porque ya no podía soportarlo más, pero para Ten era más que suficiente de aquella forma.

 

            Por eso, Ten rápidamente sacó sus dedos de su interior y fue hacia TaeIl para desatar los nudos que había hecho para mantenerlo inmóvil y, en cuanto quitó el último de ellos, dejó que el mayor lo tomara en sus brazos como si de un muñeco se tratara, lo tumbara sobre la cama boca arriba y se internara en su cuerpo como llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo, colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de TaeIl para hacer mucho más profunda la penetración y dejándose llevar siendo consciente solo de las embestidas de TaeIl en su interior hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

 


End file.
